H A N A B I
by Zen Hikari
Summary: Satu ucapan terakhir sebelum Sasuke meniadakan jarak antara mereka.Dan Hanabi di langit Kohona pun dimulai. SasuNaru


**Naruto : Masashi Kishimoto**

**AU, OOC, Typo, Shou-ai, don't like don't read**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**HANABI**

Entah apa yang merasuki bungsu Uchiha ini hingga ia memberanikan diri mengajak Naruto, kekasihnya untuk pergi ke festival musim panas di pusat kota Kohona. Ia tidak mengerti kenapa pikiran untuk menikmati musim panas berdua dengan _Dob_e-nya di tengah festival yang ramai terbersit di benaknya. Tapi yang jelas, musim panas tahun ini akan setidaknya akan 'sedikit' berkesan..

Bermula dengan menjenput pemuda pirang berisik itu di apartemen kecilnya yang terletak di pinggiran Konoha dan berakhir di sini, Festival musim panas.

Ah, rasanya Sasuke ingin menutup telinganya rapat-rapat agar hiruk pikuk suara khas festival tidak merangsek ke pendengarannya. Tapi itu percuma karena suara si pirang ini tetap hal yang paling mudah untuk didengar olehnya. Berisik tapi menyenangkan.

Dan keramaian ini, membuatnya mau tidak mau harus mengaitkan jemari mereka. Berusaha agar tidak terpisah.

**.**

**.**

Sasuke merutuk kesal ketika jaringnya lagi-lagi gagal menangkap seekor ikan mas yang berenang lincah menghindari gerakan tangannya yang sedikit brutal. Sedangkan Naruto disampingnya terus memberi semangat sambil sesekali menepuk punggungnya keras-keras. Kalau saja _death glare_ bisa membunuh, sudah dipastikan Naruto tewas dari tadi.

Selalu saja Sasuke kalah jika berhadapan dengan Naruto. Apalagi ditambah dengan tatapan memelas mirip anak anjing yang dibuang. Ugh! Sasuke sedikit menyesali kebodohannya yang mau saja dipaksa Naruto untuk mengikuti permainan menangkap ikan mas. Ditambah harga sekali main yang dipatok paman penjaga stan itu sukses membuat lembaran _Yen_ didompetnya berkurang drastis.

Sampai akhirnya perjuangan Sasuke membuahkan hasil, ia berhasil mendapat satu ekor ikan. Rasanya puas melihat wajah riang Naruto yang terlonjak senang ketika ia menyerahkan ikan itu. Apalagi ditambah bonus… satu ciuman singkat di pipi dari si pirang untuk dirinya.

Impas kan?

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Hei, berapa banyak jajanan yang kau makan, heh? tapi herannya berat badanmu tetap segitu-segitu saja."

Naruto menaikkan bahunya acuh mendengar komentar Sasuke dan kembali melahap _Takoyaki_nya dengan cepat.

Sasuke mendengus kesal, "_Dobe_!"

"Apa, _Teme_?"

Naruto hanya menoleh sekilas dan kini beralih pada _cup Ramen instant_ yang menanti untuk disantap.

Sekarang yang terdengar hanyalah hembusan napas Sasuke yang terdengar frustasi. Bagaimana bisa ia menjalin hubungan dengan orang yang jelas-jelas bertolak belakang sifatnya dan lebih mementingkan _Ramen _daripada dirinya?

Beberapa menit kemudian, Naruto pun telah selesai dengan ritual makannya. Pemuda itu mengusap perutnya dengan wajah puas tanda ia telah kenyang.

"_Nee_, Sasuke."

"Hm?"

"_Hontou ni arigatou gozaimasu_."

"Untuk apa?"

"Untuk malam ini, Untuk semuanya."

"Jangan mengatakan hal konyol, _Dobe_! Untuk apa berterima kasih segala, hah?"

Jemari Sasuke kini mengacak helaian rambut pirang Naruto hingga membuatnya semakin berantakan. dan Naruto hanya menikmati perlakuan pemuda itu dalam diam. Sejenak diantara mereka tidak ada kata. Hanya semilir angina musim panas yang berhembus memaksa mereka untuk menikmati indahnya musim panas di bukit Hokage. Tempat yang menjadi _favorite_ bocah Uzumaki itu.

Kali ini Naruto menyenderkan kepalanya di bahu Sasuke, menumpukan segala beban yang ia punya di pundak pemuda itu. Untuk sesaat biarkan ia bermanja seperti ini. setelah memejamkan mata, Naruto mulai bicara, "_Nee_,_ Teme_?"

"Hn?" Sasuke menjawab sekilas. Mata onyxnya tidak lepas dari langit Kohona. Berharap _Hanabi _akan segera dimulai. Berharap cahaya warna-warni itu akan segara memeriahkan langit yang kelam.

"_Suki desu_, Sasuke."

"Hn."

"Apa arti Hn-mu itu, Teme!" Naruto menggerutu. Kesal rasanya jika saat kau mengatakan perasaanmu, tapi hanya dibalas dengan 'hn'!

Kau mengenalku bukan baru kemarin 'kan, _Dobe_. Jadi kau pasti tahu maksudku."

"Tapi aku ingi kau mengatakannya dengan jelas, Sasuke! Bukan cuma 'hn' tidak jelas itu!"

Naruto berkata sambil memainkan bibirnya tanda ia sedang kesal pada bungsu Uchiha ini.

'_Imut_,' batin Sasuke tanpa sadar.

Sasuke kemudian merubah posisinya hingga berhadapan dengan Naruto. Jarinya bergerak perlahan, menyusuri wajah tan dengan tiga garis harus di masing-masing pipi milik Naruto.

"Dengar… jangan rusak momen ini dengan tingkahmu, _Dobe_."

"Sasuke, Kau-" belum sempat Naruto menalnjutkan omelannya, telunjuk Sasuke terlebih dahulu membungkam bibirnya, "aku mau menikmati Hanabi dengan tenang. Jadi jangan berisik."

"Sasuke…" Naruto hanya bisa mengucapkan nama itu dengan lirih. Entah kenapa seolah dadanya merasa hangat hanya dengan sentuhan kecil ini. seolah ada kembang api yang kini meledak di rongga dadanya. Menyenangkan.

"_Aishiteru_ , Naruto."

Satu ucapan terakhir sebelum Sasuke meniadakan jarak antara mereka.

Dan _Hanabi_ di langit Kohona pun dimulai.

**fin**

**An ; Hola minna-san. Kali ini saya mencoba membuat fic yang simple (niatnya sih begitu? denagn pair SasuNaru sebagai pelampiasan stress saya *ditabok* **

**Semoga hasilnya tidak terlalu buruk, ya =.=a**


End file.
